Ever Flirtatious
by csinycastle85
Summary: A nudge in the right direction. Apperances by Alex Eames and Bobby Goren from LO:CI. Chapter 6 and now up! Complete as is!
1. The Meeting

Title: Ever Flirtatious

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do. I also do not Law and Order Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC does.

Author's Note: Not sure if Esposito's stint in Vice was the same Vice as Alex Eames, let's just pretend it is, after all it is fanfiction. No mentions of any episodes from Season 1 so it is kind of AU. Takes place about towards the end of season 1 (after Home Is Where The Heart Stops)

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Crossover: Castle and LOCI

Pairing: Beckett/Castle and B/A (Bobby Goren/Alex Eames); a little shake up at first

Summary: What happens when Castle meets Detective First Grade Alexandra Eames of Major Case Squad?

Chapter 1: The Meeting

* * *

To say Detective Kate Beckett was frustrated was an understatement. She and Castle had interviewed their latest witness in a slaying of a prostitute without gaining a lead; they were at a dead end. Esposito could tell that Kate was having a hard time so he called a in a favor from someone who had trained him just before this person left Vice.

Just they were left the interrogation room, Kate and Castle went to the break room in order to get coffee.

Whilst she and Castle were gone two of Major Case Squad's best, Detectives Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren arrived at the 12th precinct after Captain Ross told them they were on loan.

"You know it is nice to be able to help out our fellow brothers and sisters in blue," said Bobby as they stepped off the elevator.

"Yeah I know especially when it comes to a tough case," replied Alex.

A few minutes later, Alex asked the closest officer, "Excuse where can I find Detective Javier Esposito?"

The officer pointed them towards where Esposito's desk was.

"Thank you."

When they arrived at where they were directed to Alex saw Esposito hard at work.

"Javier Esposito or should I say Detective Javier Esposito."

Esposito looked when he heard the familiar voice.

"Detective First Grade Alexandra Eames," said Esposito standing up and gave her a hug.

Ryan looks perplexed.

"Oh sorry, Ryan. This Alexandra Eames, one of the veterans of Vice who trained me when I first got in. Alex this is my partner Detective Kevin Ryan."

"Nice to meet you," said Alex.

"Same."

"So is he the criminal profiler we have all heard about, the great Robert Goren?" asked Esposito.

"Yep and he is the best partner, too!"

Goren shrugged; he was always uncomfortable with praise.

Kate arrives back her work place first when she noticed they saw Esposito was talking to two people.

"Espo what is going on?"

"Oh hey boss I called in a favor and asked someone I knew from Vice who might be able to help us with this case."

"And who did you call in?" asked Kate.

"Boss meet," said Esposito as he moved out of the way and shocked Kate when she saw who it was.

_No wait could that be? It can't be!_

At the same time Alex froze too but managed to speak first.

"Is that little Kate I see?" asked Alex.

_It is her! It's Lexy!_

"Yeah it is me! Oh it is so good to see you!" exclaimed Kate as she gave Alex a hug.

Now Ryan, Esposito, and Bobby looked equally puzzled.

"You knew each other?" asked Ryan and Goren at the same time.

"Yeah we did," said Kate and she began.

"I was ten when my mom taught one semester of criminology at NYU and Detective Eames here took the course. I met her one day when I was with mom at work one day for "Take Your Kids to Work Day. Somehow she caught me watching her and she made her way over, bent down to my level and started a conversation with me and I felt comfortable. I guess my mother noticed and decided to offer to let her babysit when needed."

"As time went on Detective Beckett and I became inseparable and remember what you said?" asked Alex turning to Kate.

"She was like an older sister I never had. Well as Detective Eames said we grew close I was even bridesmaid at her wedding to Joe Dutton."

"And her family were so supportive during the time when Joe died," said Alex and then she turned to Kate and said, "When I heard about your mother's murder I was devastated, she was by far one of the best professors I had."

Kate wasn't sure how to deal with the onslaught of emotions but suddenly snapped out of it and said, "Okay why don't we get started and catch up Detectives Eames and Detective-," said Kate.

"Oh sorry this is my partner, Detective Robert Goren."

"You mean the criminal profiler and Narcotics Detective with 27 arrests and 27 convictions?" asked Kate in shock.

"Yep that is him!" said Alex.

Kate added, "So shall we do a catch up then?" asked Kate again.

"Yes boss," chimed Ryan and Esposito.

Right then Castle comes back from the break room.

"Oh before we get started I would you to introduce to my partner," said Kate and since Castle was in distance she pulled him over and continued, "Detective Eames and Detective Goren this Richard Castle. Castle this is Detectives Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren who are here as a favor to help us solve the frustrating case,"

"Wait _the _mystery writer Richard Castle who wrote the Derrick Storm series?" asked Alex surprised.

"The one and only."

"Wow I am a big fan of yours!" said Alex.

_Oh boy here it goes again_ thought Kate.

Once all the formalities were settled (which included telling Captain Montgomery) they went to work doing brainstorming on the case.

All throughout Kate caught Castle and Detective Eames exchanging glances which got kind of irritating (secretly she had developed a crush on Castle).

As it turns out with two extra pair of eyes and genius brain they were able to connect the dots, arrest the suspect and close the case by the end of the second day.

Just before Alex and Bobby left, Kate saw Castle mosey on over to Alex and asked.

"Um Detective Eames, I was wondering if I could take you out sometime, that is if you're free."

Alex raised her eyebrow but replied with a smile, "If you're implying I am with someone, I am not and I would love to go out with you. Here is my number. Give me a call later?"

"Sure thing," said Rick with a smile just before the elevator door closed.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 1 of "Ever Flirtatious". Reviews are appreciated.


	2. The Planning Begins

Title: Ever Flirtatious

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do. I also do not Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC does.

Author's Note: Starts out with Alex and Bobby then shifts over to Beckett and Castle.

Special Thanks to everyone who placed this story on story alert list and to those who reviewed! It gave me the extra oomph I needed to finish the chapter!

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Crossover: Castle and LOCI

Pairing: Beckett/Castle and B/A (Bobby Goren/Alex Eames); a little shake up at first and the pairing switch in only temporary.

Chapter 2: The Planning Begins

* * *

When Alex and Bobby got back to Major Case Squad, Alex noticed that Bobby had look of worry on his face.

"Goren I know that look on your face."

Bobby shrugged and said, "I don't know, you do know that Rick Castle is a playboy right?"

"Yeah I do know. And I also do know why he asking me out instead."

Now Bobby was interested.

"I can tell beside us exchanging glances, I can tell that he has a crush on Detective Beckett but doesn't want to act on it. You know maybe you can help me with something."

"What?" asked Bobby.

"Maybe you should go out with Detective Beckett for a few dates and I do the same with Rick Castle. You know get the two of them envious of the other to the point they can't take it anymore. And if I do recall correctly you do go for leggy brunettes right?" asked Alex in a teasing voice.

Bobby had nothing else to say, let out a sigh and agreed.

A few hours later over at the 12th precinct it had been all paperwork since the case had been solved. Castle had already left to prepare for his date after calling and arranging to pick up Detective Eames.

As irritated as it maybe for Kate, she knew Rick could date anyone on his own freewill; still it bothered her nevertheless.

Whilst immersed in paperwork she did not hear Esposito call to her.

"Boss? Yo boss can you hear me?"

"Huh what? What is it Espo?"

"Detective Eames left you a message saying one she is sorry for taking Castle from you and to make up for it she knows someone who would love to meet you and take you out on an informal date."

"With who?"

"She didn't say but she said he will be coming by at five to pick you up. And she wants you to wait downstairs."

"Um okay thanks Espo."

"No problem boss."

Kate went back to work only to realize it was four thirty which meant she didn't have much time left.

So she went and let Captain Montgomery know and went to the precinct rest room to make herself presentable.

In the meantime Rick was at home freshening up for his date. He had called Detective Eames right as he left and he was going to meet her at One Police Plaza for their informal date. When he was about ready he noticed Alexis was watching him.

"Who are you going out with tonight dad? Is it Detective Beckett?"

"Sweetie if it were Detective Beckett I would have dressed up. It's with a friend of Detective Beckett, Detective Alexandra Eames. Plus I don't think Detective Beckett would give me the time of day."

Alexis with a raised eyebrow and said with sarcasm, "Really dad and is Detective Beckett okay with you going out with her friend?"

"Uh I suppose so," answered Rick, "Why?"

Alexis let out a sigh and said, "Okay it is up to you, but so you know I have noticed that one time she was here before you guys went undercover the way you looked at each other."

With that Alexis left her father speechless as she went to her room to finish her homework.

Coming out of his daze he was on his way.

He opted to have his driver Joachim to drive to pick up Detective Eames at One Police Plaza.

Meanwhile Kate had barely gotten out of the precinct when she saw a Mustang pull up.

"Detective Goren? You're the friend who's interested?"

"Yep that is right Detective Beckett," replied Bobby after getting out of the car and opening the passenger side for her.

Impressed Kate got in and as soon as Bobby was in the driver's seat they were off.

* * *

A/N 2: Thank you for reading chapter 2 of "Ever Flirtatious"! Chapter 3 is in the works.

A/N 3: Reviews are appreciated!


	3. The Plan Goes Into Action Mode

Title: Ever Flirtatious

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do. I also do not Law and Order:Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC does.

Author's Note: I have had a rough time writing this chapter so I made it a short chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Crossover: Castle and LOCI

Pairing: Beckett/Castle and B/A (Bobby Goren/Alex Eames); a little shake up at first and the pairing switch in only temporary.

Chapter 3: The Plan Goes Into Action Mode

* * *

Kate never thought she would have so much fun but she did.

Bobby had taken her to one his favorite restaurants, Sal's. There they got to know each other better and how he reached Major Case and they spent the rest of their date getting to know each other better.

She could tell that Bobby like her did not want many people finding out about her past.

Rick was also having a good time on his date with Alex. They learned a lot about each other. Since it was the first date there was no need to make a rash decision…yet.

Both Kate and Rick went on their dates with a clear mind. If truth be told Rick had a major crush on Kate but he knew that Kate would never give him the time of day. So for now he was going to keep his options open.

At the end of the night after Bobby got Kate back to her apartment and Rick got Alex back to her apartment they all bid each other adieu and promised to call to arrange another date.

-x-

No sooner had Alex stepped into her apartment she whipped out her phone and pressed speed dial one.

"Eames, what is up?" answered Bobby causing Alex to smile right away.

"So how was your date with Detective Beckett?"

"It went well, we talked a lot and got to know each other. How was your date with _the_ Rick Castle?"

"We had fun took me to best burger place I have been to, Remy's their burgers are delicious. And he was able to prevent us from being seen by the paparazzi."

There was a short period of silence then Bobby spoke up.

"So when you were with Rick tonight, did you get a sense that he is into Detective Beckett?"

"You could say that when I brought her up in a conversation. How about you did you get the same sort of vibe from Kate?"

"Yeah I did pick up on it especially after I asked how the two began working together. However, she also try to downplay her obvious feelings."

"So what do you think we go on to the next step," said Alex.

"Which is what?" asked Bobby and then realized and said, "Does have to do with the fact have Kate tell Rick that I like her and am interested in her and vice versa?"

"You got it partner."

"Think it will work?"

"If we play it right it will. Those two will be jealous of each other to point of wanting each other."

The two Major Case detectives further worked out a plan before calling a night.

-x-

The next morning Kate arrived at the precinct right when she saw Rick getting on the elevator himself.

When Rick saw her he pressed on the "door open" button to keep elevator open for her.

After taking her cup of coffee from him silence reigned before Kate spoke.

"So how was your date with Detective Eames last night?"

"It went great, how about yours?"

"It went well, wait how did you know I had a date?"

"Mmm nothing we talked and got to know each other and spidey sense," said Rick casually.

"Oh okay."

They rode the rest of the way up in silence. Kate relished the silence knowing it would not last long.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of "Ever Flirtatious". Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter! With any luck the next chapter will be easier to write.

A/N 3: Reviews are appreciated!


	4. The Envious Factor

Title: Ever Flirtatious

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do. I also do not Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC does.

Author's Note: This chapter was a lot easier for me to write so hope you guys enjoy!

Special thanks to all who reviewed, and added this story to story alert list! You guys rock!

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Crossover: Castle and LOCI

Pairing: Beckett/Castle and B/A (Bobby Goren/Alex Eames); a little shake up at first and the pairing switch in only temporary.

Chapter 4: The Envious Factor

* * *

As Kate and Rick settled into their normal routine at the precinct, over at the Major Case Squad room Alex and Bobby had been filling out the paperwork for the last few hours they had to put on hold before they went to help out on the case at the 12th.

Whilst Bobby was filling out his share, he noticed Alex had a smirk on her face.

He lowered his head and whispered, "Okay Eames I know that look on your face from anywhere, what is going on in that head of yours?"

Alex smiled and said, "I don't think it is a good idea to talk about it here, how about we go and get lunch and I will tell you."

When they reached the favorite corner deli and had ordered their food Alex spoke up, and said, "If you must know I was thinking of how to seriously kick the 'jealousy' part into gear and I have it figured out."

Bobby waited for Alex to continue.

"Well I was thinking at the right time go on the next date and then kick it up a notch. Then I could invite Detective Beckett to lunch we talk and catch up and then tell her what an amazing kisser Rick is and you take Rick to lunch and tell him…" began Alex and Bobby finished the sentence.

"…Detective Beckett can really kiss."

"You got it partner. I think we should have proof if they need it, only we need to remember to delete it later."

They continued to plan until Alex got a call.

"Eames. Okay where is the location? We'll be right there."

Once Alex hung up Bobby knew the duty calls and they finished their food and left.

Over the next several weeks the two precincts were busy with hard to close cases.

By the end of a gruesome homicide which involved a bizarre boot fetish Kate was tired and wanted to sleep for a week if possible.

However, right as she was about leave the precinct following finishing the paperwork and handing it in (Rick had gone home after the suspect was arrested) her phone rang. When she looked at it was Bobby Goren's number.

"Hi Bobby, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Um I was wondering if you would like to go on another date. I know it has been awhile and…"

"Yes I would love to," replied Kate her tiredness all but forgotten.

"I will come by at seven to pick you up okay?"

"Sure," grinned Kate.

-x-

Meantime Rick was at home trying to write when he remembered he had someone to call.

"Eames."

"Detective Eames or should I say Alex?" said Rick in his smoothest voice.

Alex smiled when she heard his voice.

"Hey Rick how is it going?"

"I am good, how are you?"

"Good Detective Goren and I wrapped a long and complicated case."

"I know what you mean Detective Beckett and I wrapped up a gruesome one ourselves."

"You don't say," said Alex in a snarky remark.

Rick had heard about Alex's snarkiness from Kate and now he had heard for himself.

"Say, are you free tonight or tomorrow night?"

"You asking me out on another date?" asked Alex coyly.

"You bet I am."

"Okay what time?"

"Seven thirty, dinner at a restaurant of your choice and an art exhibit afterwards?"

"Sounds good to me so informal outing right?"

"Yes."

"Okay see you then, Rick," said Alex.

The four of them each had fun on their dates, and Kate had fun hearing Bobby talk about his passion, fixing cars.

-x-

A week later, Kate was once again filling out paperwork for the latest case solved. Rick had a PR commitment to attend to and left right after they got the suspect to confess.

Right as lunchtime rolled around, Kate's phone rang.

"Beckett."

"Kate I am sorry but I have to take a rain check on lunch I have a last minute mandatory meeting with my boss."

"No problem," said Kate.

As she ended the call another came in. This time it was Alex Eames.

"Detective Eames, this is a nice surprise. How are you?"

"I am good, would you like to go to lunch? You know catch up; have been meaning to ask sooner but you know how criminals are sometimes and it is my treat."

"Yeah tell me about it."

A short time later they were at Alex's favorite deli chatting and having a good time catching up.

"So how are your dates with Rick going?"

"Pretty good, he is a lot of fun to get to know and didn't you mention he is like nine year old on a sugar rush?"

"Yeah he is."

"Well he did show that and his goofy side a couple of times."

"Did I mention he is a remarkable kisser?" asked Alex.

That caught Kate off guard.

"You mean…?"

"He kissed me on our last date."

Kate stared at Alex for a short time. Little did she realize the green-eyed monster was coming out of her but she tried to push it away.

_Of course he can kiss whomever he wants to it is not like we are da-_

Kate prevented herself from finishing the word.

Suddenly she had the urge to get back to work.

"Um Alex I need to get back to work, I uh I have lots of paperwork to catch up on."

"Um okay want me to give you a ride?"

Kate shook her head and was soon outside hailing a cab back to the precinct.

_Got Kate to where I need to, wanting Rick._

When Kate got back she couldn't help but think of what her friend had told her. Now the jealously was taking hold and wait _oh no this can't be happening, am I pining for the nuisance immature playboy Rick Castle?_

With her head was buried in her hands; luckily a call came in for another crime scene and she called Ryan and Esposito on her way.

Meanwhile Rick had gotten a phone call from Bobby and before long they were at Remy's.

Their conversation had been going well and Rick found out Bobby was a classic cars enthusiast and Bobby found out Rick had a daughter he loved to death and would do anything to protect her. They were having fun until Bobby mentioned something to cause Rick's ear to perk up.

"You know I heard that Detective Beckett is a great kisser. I found out for myself on our last date."

Rick froze. He was starting to feel covetous of Kate but then again Kate can kiss whoever she chooses to.

Before Bobby could say another word Rick's phone rang and Rick knew it was time for a crime scene to check out.

"Yes Detective Beckett? Where is the body located?" in his best annoying voice.

Rick quickly jotted it down, hung up and said, "Sorry got to go…"

"…duty calls, I understand."

Rick nodded, paid his share and left.

As soon as Rick was out the restaurant, Bobby called Alex.

"So how did it go partner?" asked Alex straight away.

"One word, envious. You?"

"Same here. How about after we get paper work done we can have dinner tonight at my place and plan the last part?" asked Alex and added, I will be over to pick you up."

"Okay," said Bobby.

He paid his share and went outside to wait for Alex.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 4 of "Ever Flirtatious". Reviews are appreciated.


	5. The Momentous Factor

Title: Ever Flirtatious

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do. I also do not Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC does. The Market Table is located in NYC near Hudson Park.

Author's Note: This chapter was fun to write!

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Crossover: Castle and LOCI

Pairing: Beckett/Castle and B/A (Bobby Goren/Alex Eames)

Chapter 5: The Momentous Factor

* * *

The next couple of days the two of them acted tensely and everyone noticed but decided not to ask.

Although the silent awkwardness was present they did manage to talk about theories for cases.

That night after closing a quick shut case and the paperwork that went with it, Kate was at home and after eating takeout, took a fast shower and went to bed.

Problem was she had trouble sleeping. It didn't help matters what Alex told her during their one lunch meeting fully registered in her head.

"_Did I mention he is a remarkable kisser?" asked Alex._

Kate tried not to let it bother or the green-eyed monster rear its ugly head but the Kate's roaming thoughts were unrelenting especially over the picture; finally at 1:30am she fell into a fitful sleep.

-x-

The next morning when Kate arrived at the precinct she saw Rick was already there waiting for her.

"Morning Detective Beckett, I brought you your bear claw and your coffee just the way you like it."

"Castle, can I speak with you in the conference room now please," said Kate as stoically as she was able to muster.

Rick with a confused look on his face looked at Ryan and Esposito who both shrugged. Once he was there, Kate shut the door straight away.

Following a few moments of pure silence Kate said, "So I have heard that you kissed Detective Eames."

"Yeah so?" asked Rick.

_There is that cocky arrogant side again._

Rick picked up on Kate's sudden attitude change.

"Oh I get it, you're jealous and envious that I am with Detective Eames right?"

"What?" asked Kate incredulously, "Where did you get the idea? I am happy for her."

Kate decided this was getting to awkward and before she left the conference room she stood close to him and said, "And by the way if I hear about you hurting Detective Eames, not only will you answer to me but you will have to answer to Detective Goren as well."

As she about to open the door Rick said, "Well for your information _Detective Beckett_ I know that you kissed Detective Goren."

Kate felt her blood begin to boil put quickly subsided and left the conference room in a huff.

The rest of the day and week there was uncomfortable silence between them leaving both Ryan and Esposito wondering what the heck is going on.

-x-

Several weeks and many phone calls later it was time for the third and decisive "all exclusive or not" date.

This time Rick was going to take Alex to The Market Table restaurant. What he didn't know was Bobby had been planning on the same place as well. Both Alex and Bobby pretended to sound excited but then Alex and Bobby would bail on Rick and Kate respectively. Thankfully neither Kate nor Rick had picked up on the plan, the last thing they needed was the plan to fall through.

Rick was glad Alexis held off judgment on him being in a relationship with Detective Eames. He knew usually Alexis would have her share of opinions on who he is dating.

Rick left the loft and called Alex as he got in the car and had Joachim drive towards Alex's place.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Rick."

"I am on my way over to pick you up okay?"

"Um actually I was thinking if I can meet you there?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it is I will see you there."

Rick signaled to Joachim to drive towards the restaurant as he ended the call thinking _that is odd._

When Rick reached the destination he looked around but Alex hadn't arrived. On cue she called.

"Hey Rick I am sorry but I cannot make it our captain gave us a last minute case and insisted we be the lead investigators," said Alex looking at Bobby smiling and giving him thumbs up.

Rick's face fell; he had been looking forward to the date.

"Well do you want to reschedule?"

"No, no actually I have a friend who is longs to meet you I was wondering if she may possibly take my place instead."

"Uh sure I guess," said Rick unsure what is going on.

"Great I will send her over now."

Once Alex hung up Bobby knew that was his signal to go and get Kate.

A short time later Bobby reached Kate's place and pressed the buzzer.

"Come on up," said Kate through the intercom.

When Bobby reached the second floor, he knocked.

Kate opened was surprised by one fact.

"Bobby you're not dressed up is something wrong?"

"Um Kate I am going to have to take a rain check. My commanding officer needs us to be the leading investigators on case and he won't take no for answer. However, I do have a friend who wants to meet you so would it be okay if he took my place?"

"Um I guess so," Kate answered hesitantly and asked, "Is it the friend you have talked a lot about, Lewis?"

"That I can't say, however, we need to get going because we don't want to keep the friend waiting," said Bobby offering her his arm.

Kate was a little unsure but locked her door and took Bobby's arm.

Twenty minutes later Bobby reached the restaurant, The Market Table.

"Go on in and have fun, he is easy to get along with I assure you that."

Kate nodded, got out of the car and went in.

Rick was at the bar nursing his drink. As soon as he his favorite detective walk in the restaurant he froze.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 5 of "Ever Flirtatious". The conclusion of this story is coming up. Reviews are appreciated.


	6. The Truth

Title: Ever Flirtatious

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do. I also do not Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC does.

Author's Note: This chapter was a lot easier for me to write so hope you guys enjoy! This is the one time I am picking Kate's middle name.

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

A Big thank you to everyone who reviewed added this story to the story alert list and the favorite story list.

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T+ (maybe borderline M)

Crossover: Castle and LOCI

Pairing: Beckett/Castle and B/A (Bobby Goren/Alex Eames)

Chapter 6: The Truth

* * *

_Previously_

_Rick was at the bar nursing his drink. When he saw his favorite detective walk in the restaurant, he froze._

* * *

There stood Detective Kate Beckett looking stunning in a two-tone black and white damask dress that showed off her toned arms and legs and her hair in a swept up do.

_Beckett? What on earth is she doing here? Better go find out._

Rick left at $20 on the counter and walked over.

Kate had just turned her head around to see what she thought was fooling her eyes.

_What is Castle doing here? Wait where is his date?_

Rick was about to open her mouth and Kate beat him to it.

"Castle, what are you doing here?"

"What I am doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Hey don't answer a question with another question, and I asked you first."

"I had planned on being here with Detective Eames, but she said she couldn't make it. Why are you here?"

"Detective Goren said he couldn't make it and had a friend who is going who wanted to meet me."

Then it hit Rick and Kate at the same time.

_Shoot so this is the friend Alex said wanted to meet me. How sweet can it get?_

_What the heck? Castle is the friend Bobby wanted me to meet? How can life be so cruel?_

There was an air of silence between them. Once they were sitting down at the other end of the bar, Rick broke the stillness.

"So Beckett, what is your drink of choice?"

Kate's eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to do.

"I know what you're trying to do, Castle."

"Oh you do, do you? Okay let me ask you this, what do you think I am trying to do?"

Kate came closer and whispered, "You're trying to get me drunk and in bed with you as another conquest and notch on your bedpost."

"What makes you think that?"

Kate's eyes narrowed, and replied.

"Well you are the multi-millionaire celebrity AND playboy extraordinaire."

_Good argument there, now time to turn on my most charming smile that she finds the most alluring._

When Kate saw the smile that he tried to use on her she thought _uh-oh he is still trying to sway me in, it's not going to happen._

Kate stood and was prepared to leave and go home when Rick decided in a split second to place his hand on her shoulder.

Kate tried to keep her composure, but with that hand on her shoulder she turned around again and saw the sparkle in his eyes and characteristic grin that she had come to like.

Within an instant, she felt her knees weaken and her heart beat faster.

Kate thought_ what are you waiting for Katie? You get him all to yourself. You better do it before he winds up with someone else._

Rick then let his hand join hers, and Kate led him away from the bar and out of the restaurant and towards her apartment.

No sooner had Kate opened the door to her apartment, and walked in when their lips collided together like waves crashing on the sandy shore beaches and their tongues engaged in frenzied and passionate duel.

As they kissed Rick couldn't get enough of the Kate's sweet fragrance that permeated his nose, and Kate became intoxicated by the scent that is uniquely his.

They continued to kiss only to come apart merely to get some air in their lungs only to dive in for more.

The moment they were in her room, they continued kissing as the clothes started to come off.

After removing his sports jacket, she ripped off his signature blue button down shirt and pushed it off his body. She then proceeded to undo the belt and zipper on his pants and pushed it down too. He in the meantime located the zipper on her dress, lowered the sleeves and the dress.

Once her dress pooled around her feet and she stepped out of it, Rick took a step back to take in the sight in front of him. There was Kate standing only clad in a strapless black lace bra and panties.

He felt he couldn't breathe when he saw her. Subsequently he wrapped his arms around her once more and whispered huskily into her ear, "You are absolutely gorgeous Kate."

Kate blushed but then assaulted his senses when she positioned his head to where their faces were only inches apart and kissed him full on.

Rick recovered quickly and the more they kissed the more couldn't get enough of each other. As they made out like hormonal teens, he let his hands roam her body.

Suddenly he picked her up and carried her to rest of the way to her bed. He delicately placed her down and his foreplay of kissing and feeling her everywhere, causing her to gasp as he sent her senses into overdrive.

It wasn't long before both were under the covers, naked, wearing protection and giving into their desires and making steamy and fervent love.

-x-

A few hours later after their desires were satiated for the time being, Kate snuggled into Rick's warm body as she thought _who knew that Rick is both gentle and passionate at the same time whilst making love?_

"Kate?" asked Rick bringing Kate out of her reverie.

"Yes Rick?"

"That was incredible, you are incredible. We'll talk in the morning on how we progress with this relationship okay?"

"Agreed," said Kate comfortable in Rick's arms.

Soon both were fast asleep with contented smiles on both their faces.

-A year later, July 2010-

Alex and Bobby were coming home from their office following a relative calm day. Since their help on the one case at the 12th precinct and their faux dates, Bobby had been fired from the NYPD and she resigned soon thereafter. They became partners in a private investigations business. They also had been in a long term relationship, enjoying each other's company.

When she had unlocked the door and went in, she was the first to notice a square envelope on the floor. She picked it up, went and sat on the couch and opened and pulled out a square wedding invite. She smiled as she began to read it.

Love isn't love 'til you give it away...

We, **Katherine Valentina Beckett**

And

**Richard Edgar Castle**,  
will be married in a  
private wedding ceremony  
on **Fifteenth of August  
Two Thousand and Ten**

You are joyfully invited to a semi-formal  
outdoor beach wedding celebration  
at **half past 11 in the morning  
at the private Hampton's residence of Richard Castle**

**Please RSVP by the fifteenth of July to receive the address  
**

_It is about time_ thought Alex smiling as she finished reading the invite.

The moment she heard Bobby call her name she asked, "Hey baby do you know if your special occasion tuxedo still fits?"

"I think so, why?" asked Bobby joining her on the couch.

Alex handed Bobby the invitation and instantly knew why subsequent to reading it for himself.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading the last chapter of "Ever Flirtatious". I have fun writing it as I hope you guys had fun reading it!

A/N 3: Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
